This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to biasing structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices include components such as cameras and other electrical components. Cameras may be mounted against camera windows in inactive portions of displays. A foam pad is typically used to ensure that a camera is seated properly against the surface of a camera window in a display. The foam pad is formed from a resilient polymer material that tends to expand when compressed. When the foam is compressed with the camera, the foam tends to rebound and thereby press the camera against the surface of the camera window.
Use of a foam pad to bias a sensitive component such as the camera towards a camera window can give rise to assembly challenges. If care is not taken, the camera may be damaged during assembly. For example, over-compression of the foam can cause an image sensor chip in the camera to crack, rendering the camera inoperable.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved biasing structures for components in electronic devices such as cameras.